This invention relates to water heaters having foam insulation injected in an annular region between the water heater tank and the water heater jacket. In particular, the invention relates to substantially preventing the foam insulation from flowing into an area proximate to one or more electrical components coupled to the water heater.
It has been found to be commercially advantageous to fill the annular region with flowable foam forming material to provide highly efficient insulation between the water heater tank and the water heater jacket. A problem has arisen, especially in making water heaters provided with electrical or other control components coupled to the water heater tank and positioned in the annular region, when the foam forming material flows into contact with certain water heater components. The flowable foam insulation injected into the annular region is therefore advantageously prevented from flowing into an area proximate to such components, including electrical and other control components. Otherwise, the flowable foam insulation may interfere with effective operation of the components or control devices of the water heater.
A continuing need therefore exists for a water heater foam dam and component cover and a method for covering a component of a water heater.